Kate's Request
by CKRose
Summary: My post ep for The Belly of The Beast. I got this idea in my head along with the song and they wouldn't leave me alone. Disclaimer. The Characters aren't mine. I just borrow them from time to time.


Kate's Request.

Rick leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Kates forehead. As she feels his kiss, it tears her away from the feeling of all she almost lost today.

"Come to bed."

Kate takes a moment to look at the computer screen and contemplates how she could just slide right back down that rabbit hole, but she would never now, not knowing all they have fought for.

Kate stands, following Rick's lead as they make their way into their bedroom. He helps her out of Martha's coat, turning to lay it on the chair, when Kate steps in to his field of view, hand reaching up along his jaw, letting her fingers take rest there.

"I'm having a hard time believing I'm really here and this isn't just a dream."

"It's not a dream, you're here with me now, and I love you Kate, more than you'll ever know. Come, lay down with me, you need to sleep."

Kate slips all her clothes off and begins to slide Rick's shirt over his head, when she realizes his hesitancy and moves her hand back to his face, saying,

"It's not for... Rick, even after the shower I took earlier, I'm still so cold. I just want the warmth of your skin against mine."

"Of course"

He takes her fingers from his face, wrapping his hand around hers, while placing a slow gentle kiss on each knuckle, then finishes taking off his clothes, and reaches for her, pulling her into his embrace just as her knees start to buckle, causing him to tighten up his embrace.

As he pulls her up closer, she looks down shyly and then back up thru her lashes.

"Maybe, I, um, Rick, I love being here in your arms. Being with you."

Kate nuzzles her nose against the stubble on his jaw,and breathes in the scent of him.

"I thought I was dead Rick. I told Harden my people would hunt him down and kill him. He didn't care, but I knew you all would hunt him until you found him"

"I would never have given up Kate. Never."

He lifts her securely up into his arms, kissing her with a gentle fierceness that causes her to let go of the tight rein she's been keeping on her emotions. As she begins to sob quietly into his shoulder, he carries her around to his side of the bed, gently placing her near the middle. Even as he is climbing into bed with her, she never let's go of his hand, needing the reassurance of his touch. He kisses her passionately but gently, and she reciprocates, needing all of his love to help through this night.

Later, as they lay awake in each others embrace, sated and peaceful, from an amazing experience, that bordered on the spiritual, she looks up into his eyes and makes her request.

* * *

Two Evenings Later

The loft is softly lit, candles, of many shapes and sizes taking up every available space, white Oriental lilies and peach Gerbera Daisies cut to varying lengths in more crystal vases, than time to count. The gentle sound of the piano flows through the air. There is also one very nervous Richard Castle tapping his watch, as time ticks steadily by.

"Dad, Calm down" says Alexis.

"Yes Richard, darling, do calm down. Katherine, Jim and Lanie are upstairs getting organized. Captain Gates, Detective Esposito and the Ryans, should be here any minute. And Richard, I didn't want to alarm them, but I did tell them to hurry."

"Oh god, Mother!, I asked you to keep it low key."

"It's alright Dad, only the people you want here will be here." says Alexis as she places a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Castle, what the hell?" Says Esposito, as he Ryan, Jenny and Sarah Grace arrive.

"Mr. Castle!" Says Captain Gates in a stern but quiet voice. "I know you and Detective Beckett have been through a lot, but, Oh..." she looks around and sees the candles, and flowers.

Jenny speaks up to clarify that what she thinks is about to happen is true. "Rick, everything is so beautiful, and you look so handsome. Did you and Kate invite us to your wedding?"

She hands baby Sarah Grace to Kevin and steps forward grasping Castle's hands in her own, when she senses the shaking of his hands. "Rick are you alright? Is Kate alright?"

"Yes Jenny she's fine, and yes, we are getting married tonight. We wanted you all to be here with us. What happened was too much for her, too much for both of us. Before she was taken, we were so happy and were making plans, and then it was almost over. Again."

"So the two of you decided you didn't want to wait."

"No, we didn't. We are still going to have the wedding in the spring, Kate already has her dress, and we both have lists, but there is nobody more important to us than all of you, and so tonight you are going to be here with us as we get married."

"Well bro, you look pretty good for a man doing this for the third time." chuckles Javi, just as the sound of Lanie's voice wafts down the stairs.

"You mean for the last time Javier Esposito, and that's enough out of you! I need you to come up here right now, please. I'm going to need some assistance getting down the stairs on these crazy heels."

Jenny smiles, steps back and reaches for the baby as Kevin looks down at his shoes and chuckles at the dressing down his partner just received.

Martha Steps up to Victoria Gates and says "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice Captain"

"Please call me Victoria, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Of course Victoria, and you may call me Martha."

"Oh, and Mister Castle,"

"Yes Sir?" Says Rick, with some trepidation, wondering what the Captain might say. "Very kind of you and Detective Beckett to want me here at your wedding, but you can still call me 'Sir,'" she says with a smile.

"Yes sir" says Rick as there is another knock on the door, and he opens it to find the Mayor waiting somewhat impatiently.

"You know Rick, I don't usually put on a suit and just go hangout with my poker buddy on some random weeknight, good thing you're getting married! Congratulations to you and your bride! Where are we going to do this?"

"In front of the windows, between the fireplace and piano." comes the voice of Katharine Houghton Beckett, who has appeared at the top of the loft stairs.

She stands at the top of the stairs, hair swept up to the side of her face, curls trailing down her shoulder. A simple white satin sheath, swathing her lithe body, carrying a small but elegant bouquet of lilies and gerbera daisies in her hand. Her father is at her side. Alexis, Lanie, and Javier stand with her as she looks out into the loft to see Castle waiting for her.

Rick, who's looking up in awe at his bride, and the guests, turn to face the top of the stairs as they hear Kate speak.

"As Castle said, we still will have our formal wedding. Tonight is for us and our closest friends. As you all know, some thing happened two days ago that nearly ended in tragedy. It caused me to realize I could no longer wait to marry this man that I love so much. Castle? How 'bout we get this party started?"

"Of course, Detective Beckett. Just waiting for you." Says Rick as he walks to the bottom of the stairs, while the mayor waits by the windows. Rick and Kate agreed that her dad would walk her down the stairs, and as partners they will walk to the Mayor.

They're followed the short distance by Jim, Martha, and Alexis who have all locked arms. Then Kevin, and Jenny, who is carrying Sarah Grace. Lanie and Javi, bring up the rear and they all join Captain Gates and Mayor Wheldon, who are waiting for them at the windows.

They gather before the Mayor, speak their vows, share a few laughs, shed a few tears, and take each other to be their Always for the rest of their lives.

As they stand in the warm glow of the loft, eating, drinking, and toasting the bride and groom, Lanie looks at Kate and Rick and asks, "The music that was playing, what was that? It sounds familiar, but since it was an instrumental, I can't quite place it."

The newlyweds, never missing a beat, answer in unison. "It was all Alexis' idea."

With that, all heads turn to look at Alexis Castle who smiles and says: "Yeah the lyrics are here on the counter. It's a song called All of Me. John legend wrote it for his muse. He married her. Kind of thought it fit."

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing,

In my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning '

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning '

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

As Lanie lays down the lyrics, she looks up laughing and says to Kate,

"I distinctly remember you telling me, you threatened to break Rick's legs if he ever called you his muse again."

"Well, if I did, I think you can see I'm over that now." As she turns to her groom and kisses him senseless. In front of everyone.

Fin

A/N

No song will ever replace "In My Veins." I knew, however when I first heard this song, and read the lyrics, that it was too good, not to use as the music for their impromptu wedding. As I stated earlier the characters, aren't mine. No infringement intended. Thanks to Diana for helping me get things strait. It would be so much harder without you.

I'm always grateful for reviews.


End file.
